Bloody Rose
by 1centuryoriginal
Summary: After having his parents and brother murdered by a vampire, Zero is taken in by the Kuran's, a close friend of his parents. He is assigned to as their sons' playmate. Although they do not get along at first they gradually feel comfort towards each other and soon develop feelings for one another. KANAME X ZERO YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_After having his parents and brother murdered by a vampire, Zero is taken in by the Kuran's, a close friend of his parents. He is assigned to as their sons' playmate. Although they do not get along at first they gradually feel comfort towards each other and soon develop feelings for one another. _

_***Note that in this chapter both Kaname and Zero are 8 years old**_

* * *

Zero woke up with large eyes, covered in sweat. He clutched the blankets with his small hands as he panted harsh breaths. He stared up at the blank white wall and then around him. He was in a hospital. Patients in matching gowns lingered through the room with nurses and doctors assisting them.

"You're awake?" A nurse who stood next to him asked. He didn't say anything. He was covered in sweat and was in an unknown environment. "Here drink this." The nurse said.

He hesitated in taking it but then he snatched it away. He chugged the liquid down until the glass was empty. So many questions were being asked in his head. Why was he here? What is he doing here? Where is his family? His family... Suddenly out of no where he began to scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" He held his hand to the side of his neck and backed away to the farthest part of his bed away from the nurse. His neck was bandaged and he knew why. His eyes were wide with fear. He couldn't do anything but scream. After his screams followed silence and sounds of shoes clacking on the floor towards him. A group of doctors and security guards circles around his bed as they took him out of the room.

As he was being dragged against his will out of the room he heard hints of gossiping and whispers. "Poor boy, he's so small and his family is already gone." Gone?

"What is he going to do? Does he have any family left?" Family?

He was almost out the door with his head turning a 360 trying to hear the rest of their conversation.

"If he doesn't have any other relatives then they might send him to an orphanage and become alone." Alone. That word frightened him. Without anyone. His mind darkened as he felt his eyes losing its life. He shut his eyes slowly, remembering what had happened.

XXX Flashback XXX

The door opened to their home abruptly opened and standing there was a white haired woman. Her eyes were red and full of blood lust.

"Zero, Ichiru go to your room!" Their mother shouted. She and their father held out spear like knives, already in fighting stance. "Lock the room! Now!" With eyes full of worry they obeyed and went quickly.

Zero shut the door closed and locked it with a click. He had a bad feeling about all of this. He knew his parents were vampire hunters however he also knew that that was no ordinary vampire. His brother was the same.

"Zero what's going on?" His younger brother asked with a worrisome expression.

"Nothing." He couldn't let his brother feel like he should be scared. He led him to their bed and laid there facing each other. Zero wore a soft expression as he looked at his mirrored image while holding his hand.

"Everything's going to be alright Ichiru. Now go to sleep." He looked at him with hesitation but obliged as Zero ran his fingers through his younger brother's hair, soothing him until he fell asleep.

Zero on the other hand laid there with an unsettles look. He couldn't hear anything from where he was and had no idea what was going on. Who was that woman? Why was she invading their home? But then suddenly he felt a chill go up his spine. He could feel an unusual aura approaching them. The door opened with an audible and loud bang which startled both him and his sleeping brother.

"Oh splendid, the children of those wretched people." The woman said with thrill and a twisted smile. His eyes widened at her appearance. Blood. She was covered in blood. Her hair and kimono were stained in blood. His parent's blood. He couldn't do anything but protect his younger brother. Zero, with his small self, jumped out of bed and stood in front of Ichiru. He had to protect him at all costs.

"Such a strong warrior!" She exclaimed with a disgustingly huge smile as she walked in front of him. His heart began to beat wildly with every step she took, leaving traces of thick, red blood behind her. She glowered above him, looking down at the small fragile child while smirking. She bent down on her knees to be at height level with the small boy and stared into those fierce eyes. She put her index finger in place of his heart.

"Such a strong heart beat." She chuckled as her finger trailed up to his neck. He froze not knowing what to do, in fear of her next moves. She leaned in to his bare neck, revealing her fangs and then bit hard into his flesh. Zero screamed in pain, it burned, he felt his body heating up painfully. It was excruciating. He dropped to the ground while holding tightly to his wound as he could hear Ichiru screaming his name. He couldn't move his body more than an inch. He looked down at his hand, his bloody hand. It was painful, it felt like venom overflowed through his body. It hurt too much, it hurt too much that he began to cry.

Through his wary vision he saw the woman staring at his twin with the same blood thirsty look he saw when she faced his parents. She held Ichiru's head and then she... she snapped his neck.

"NOOO!" He shouted through his lungs. She didn't turn her head fully to him but did as much where he could see her pale lavender eyes. And then her smirk. His vision was failing him as he dropped to the blood stained ground and witnessed her escape. He then closed his eyes and fell in to oblivion.

XXX End of flashback XXX

He found himself in front of another family with doctors at either side of him. He stared at the unknown people. The woman had burgundy eyes, brown hair where the bottom tips were slightly curled forward, and she wore a pink dress with a pink rosed choker. The man next to her which he assumes is her mate had brown hair and also burgundy eyes. He then stared at the little boy at the side of the woman who assumed was their son because he looked exactly like the man but somewhat a mini version of him. Zero stared at the family intently as he listened to their conversation with the doctor.

"We're here to take Zero with us." The father said. 'Do they know me?' He wondered.

"Are you relatives of his?" One of the doctors asked.

"No but we were close friends with his parents." 'Were.'

"I'm sorry sir but we cannot permit someone who isn't of blood relation to leave with the boy." The other doctor said.

The woman stepped in. "Please allow us to take him in with my family." She said in a demanding tone. His eyes widened as he saw her once burgundy eyes turn into a blood red, the same blood red which the white haired woman bore. The doctors, as if under compulsion, obeyed and left Zero with them.

The son of the two met eye contact with Zero. He glared at him with his lilac eye, emitting a strong feeling of animosity towards him and his family. Vampires. That was the word that echoed through his head and filled his mind with rage. Vampires, filthy vampires.

* * *

**Hehe getting into Zero's background before writing Kaname's and him's relationship. I swear in the next chapters they'll become lovey-dovey :3 Pinky promise. Review/Favorite/Follow :)**


	2. An Empty Heart Can Be Filled

**A/N: Note that in this chapter Kaname and Zero are still eight ~happy reading ^.^**

* * *

Chapter Two: An Empty Heart Can Be Filled

Zero stared at the boy with hatred. They were a family of vampires. The mother, the father, their son; they all were a creation of those vile creatures. He couldn't possibly live with them, he just couldn't. Their son stared at Zero blankly as he was shooting out signs of dislike.

After the woman compelled her way into taking Zero the doctors left them with him. He glared at them as they smiled back. He'll have to come up with a plan to somehow get out of this scenario. But first he needed to leave the hospital in order to escape, meaning that they were his one way ticket to get out of this place.

"Zero-kun!" The woman said cheerfully. She had a vibrant smile plastered on her face and a sprightly expression. She had red brown eyes as well as the rest of them and brown hair. It was slightly curled on the bottom and had bangs covering a part of her forehead. She also wore a white dress along with a white choker around her neck. "I'm going to be your guardian from now on, my name is Juri Kuran, please treat me well!" She said gleefully. Zero stared at her without a hint of a smile or a reaction. "And this is my husband Haruka."

"Hello Zero I'll be your second guardian." He said emphasizing the word second. He bent down to Zero's height level and patted him on the head. 'How disgusting,' Zero thought, 'having a vampire touch me. As soon as I get out of this place I'm making a run for it.' He noted. "This is our son." He said pointing at the boy.

He was a split image of his father but a mini version. He stared at Zero as he stared back. He had a poker face on. "I'm Kaname." He said quietly. He noticed that he wasn't like his mother or father; he wasn't throwing smiles and words out carelessly as they did.

"Zero." He said in response. Kaname's eyes widened as did Zero's. Those were his first words since Zero had woken up and since they met, other than his panic attack. Kaname smiled warmly at Zero and then a tint of red appeared on the silver haired boy's cheek. He looked so angelic and cherubic when he didn't have a poker face on. Wait what was he thinking?! Vampires can NEVER be angelic, they are monsters who feed on humans.

**XXX**

They left the hospital after Juri gave Zero his change of clothes. If he could remember she said that they were 'tacky and unfashionable.' What a weird woman. He wore black sleek shorts, a white button down accompanied by a black vest. They headed towards a black car with a driver standing outside ready to open the door for them.

"Kuran-sama." The man bowed at them as he opened the car door. They all went inside as the man closed the door and climbed into the car seat. Zero went with them willingly thinking of a plan to escape.

When they arrived to the Kuran household it was already dark. Haruka gave him a pair of Kaname's pajamas and lead him to his own room. "This will be your room from now on." He said. Zero scanned the room knowing that it was way too big for a single eight year old boy to sleep in however he did not complain. There in his now new room was a full sized bed and a private bathroom. Zero climbed into his king sized bed, as he thought, it was way too big. There were even steps right next to the bed for him to climb onto because the bed was ginormous.

That was until he caught his eye on the full sized mirror. He walked in front of it slowly as he put his hand around the bandage on his neck. He deliberately tore it off as slowly as possible and then he quavered at the result. There was a bite mark on him. 'That woman...!' Zero quickly tried to get rid of it; scrubbing the mark off making himself believe it was just coloring but then proved himself that it was a lie. His blood filled with rage as he started to claw at his skin until he bled.

Just then the door opened.

"It's dinner-" Kaname entered the room with closed eyelids but when he opened them he was shocked at Zero's appearance. He immediately rushed over to his side and took his hand away from his now open wound. He grabbed his arm and then pushed him into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?!" Kaname shouted looking worried. Not wanting to answer, Zero stood silent. Kaname hurriedly prepared a wet towel and placed it over his wound.

Zero watched him as he stared intently at the place where he was tending. Vampires. That word echoed through Zero's mind. Why isn't he reacting?

"Why aren't your eyes turning red?" Zero bluntly asked.

Kaname looked up in shock but then registered what he just said in his head. "Oh you must have found out that we're vampires." Kaname said quietly. "We don't feed on humans." He responded and then looked into Zero's eyes. "But we are fully capable of doing so."

Zero's breathing stopped momentarily but then remained composed. "What do you mean you don't feed on humans? Then how will you survive?"

"We drink from blood tablets." He said as he wiped off the remaining blood off his neck. "They're like pills that contain blood." Kaname paused but then stepped back when he saw what was underneath all of those scratches. "Are these" He began. "Bite marks?" Kaname looked at the mark with bulging eyes as he traced his finger over it.

Zero swatted his hand away and then stepped away from him. "No they're not!" He yelled. "They're not!" He yelled even louder. Kaname could see that he was shaking and that he was in complete denial.

"Zero calm down!" He shouted. He stopped his movement and stared at Kaname. It was surprising even to Zero to hear the ever so quiet boy raise his voice.

"Kaname, Zero what is with all of the shouting?" Juri said from behind the door. Both of them could hear the door knob rattling and knew that she had the stength to break in.

Zero took several steps back while holding his bitten neck. He shook his head furiously with his eyes full of fear. He heard Kaname tsk under his breath and then in a flash picked up the smaller boy over his shoulder and escaped out the bathroom window. The pureblood landed perfectly on his feet while kneeling down on one knee to set Zero down. They were outside of his house now as they both laid tiredly on the grass.

Zero stared up into the night sky, admiring the amazing black color the sky contained. A soft but cold breeze swayed the grass and their hair flew gently aback. Zero inhaled the nights' air, taking in the cold sensation that roamed the earth.

"I see that you're calm now."

"Yeah." He responded. "Sorry about that."

"No problem." Zero tilted his head and now faced Kaname who was already looking his direction. He felt his breath hitch as he stared into Kaname's wine eyes.

He glanced at Zero's neck and came in contact with the two punctures. "So are those bite marks?" He asked.

Zero flinched and then swallowed hard. Kaname realized that it was not a topic to press on however it did not stop his curiosity.

"_If _those are bite marks," He began putting stress on the word if. "Then you'll have to keep a bandage over it for about a week. They'll disappear in a weeks time." He said.

"How do you know so much?" Zero asked.

"Because I study a lot." He answered bluntly.

"So umm will I turn into a vampire...?" Zero's nervous swallow was audible and the fear in his hushed voice was more than enough.

"Yes." Kaname could almost hear Zero's heart stop. He could almost hear his empty thoughts.

"No-" His voice shook. "I can't be one! I refuse to!" Zero screamed as he abruptly sat up. The thought of drinking someone's blood, killing someone, the thought of becoming like _her, _it terrified him to no end.

"You are a vampire right now but you won't have the symptoms of one until you reach a certain age." He explained.

"And... what will happen when I reach that age?" Zero's voice was as if a whisper as he felt it tremble.

"Your hormones will go berserk and you will be forced to feed on someone. You are a lower level vampire, aka level D, they have an inability to drink from blood tablets which means that you have to feed on a human or vampire to survive."

He covered his lilac eyes with his bangs as he stood quiet. "And... " He swallowed hard. "and what if I don't want to survive?" A gush of wind swept by and the two young boys were silent.

"I'll be here for you Zero." Said Kaname. Zero looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. "I'll make sure you have the life you deserve." He looked into his lavender orbs to show that he was not joking.

Just then Juri came running to them. "You rascals! What do you think you're doing out here?!" She approached them with deep breaths and then stared at them irately.

"I just wanted to show Zero the night sky mom."

She looked at them skeptically but then softened her expression. "Jeez, what am I going to do with you guys?" She said while ruffling their hair. "Come inside we're eating dinner." She put her hand around both their shoulders as they stood at either sides of the woman.

When they went into the dinning room Zero saw extravagant foods placed on the long table and seven extravagant chairs on both sides. They all sat as they began to converse about their day. Juri would tell amusing stories which made everyone laugh and sometimes make Zero have a hint of a smile on his face. Haruka would tease Kaname most of the time about his eating habits like leaving his strawberries out which made the small boy blush. When he would blush he could feel himself becoming nervous and strange yet he didn't know why. But there was one thing he knew, he didn't feel like wanting to leave anymore.

* * *

**Gahhh I haven't updated in a month : Still experimenting with the plot and characters tho XD I had prep classes which is why I didn't have time to update my fic D: I will tryyy to write more chapters . Please Review/Favorite/Follow O u O**


	3. Everything Will Change

**AN: Zero and Kaname are still eight until further notice ^.^**

Chapter Three: Everything Will Change

* * *

There were a few things Kaname had noticed about Kiryu Zero:

1. He was hella cute

2. He would occasionally stare at him

3. He is stronger than he looks, both physically and mentally

Zero and Kaname sat on the couch of the living room

It's been three months since Zero's been living with the Kuran's and to be honest it was quite swell. After that day when Kaname had discovered Zero was a vampire their relationship had gotten better. Too much better almost. Zero would find himself staring at him most of the time when they talked and would find himself smiling the most when he was with the brunette.

Juri and Haruka treated him kindly almost acting like a real mother and father to Zero. Almost. Nobody could replace a child's real parent's because it was inevitably impossible. Zero was one of those children. The one who could not ultimately forget about their mom and dad because it hurt too much not having them beside him. Although being the eight year old kid he is, he did not show that he was sad because it would show that he was weak.

"Hey are you alright?" Kaname asked. Juri and Haruka both left for work leaving Zero and him to themselves. Zero was told to play with Kaname since he was an only child.

"Yeah why?"

"Because you look like you're about to cry."

Zero experienced a little frenzy but tried not to show it. He laughed a little which was unlikely of him since there was nothing to laugh at while Kaname looked at him incredulously

"What do Juri-san and Haruka-san work as?" Zero asked changing the topic. "I have been living here for a while now and I don't even know what their jobs are." He rubbed the back on his neck as he talked.

"They're the King and Queen on the vampire society."

Zero stared at him blankly in disbelief. "You're kidding right?"

"No." How could he have been living with a King and Queen?! They acted so childish at times that Zero would forget that they're even parents.

"Oh wow." That was all Zero could say right now until something hit him. "Wait if they're the King and Queen then that must mean... you're the Prince?" He said cautiously.

"Well yeah I guess." He said.

"I guess I should be calling you ouji-sama then." He joked giving a little laugh.

Kaname looked at him gravely and then spoke. "Please don't call me that Zero. I dislike it when people treat me special just because I'm of a different status." He said.

He looked at him hesitantly but then shook it off. Along the hours of the day they played tag or hide and seek like the regular kid games they played with each other on previous days. When they played with each other, enjoying the others company, they didn't feel lonely anymore and felt that they were all they had. That was until the clock struck 11 and his parent's came home.

"Come on Kaname lets' go." Haruka called. They stood in front of the entrance while Zero and Kaname were on the top of the staircase laughing their butts off. Mainly because they had a contest deciding which one of them could make the most ugliest face. In the end they called it a tie.

Both of them stopped their laughter and Kaname wore a sullen expression. Zero looked at him confusingly wondering where he was going.

"Zero I have to leave for school." Kaname said quietly. Zero looked at him strangely thinking why he seemed so sad. "It's a far away school and I won't be back for a long time."

'Oh.' Zero felt like his whole heart just dropped to his stomach. "What do you mean by a long time?" He asked looking at him nervously.

"A couple years." At this point Zero felt like all of his tears he's been doing so well in holding back was going to come out. "I have to learn how to be a good successor to my parents' thrown, and because they have such a high status it will take longer for me to learn everything a ruler has to know."

The tight feeling in Zero's chest felt unpleasant. The sting in his eyes were worse, and the wet feeling trailing down his cheek was not one bit better. He looked down at the floor, ashamed at his crying but also hurt at the news. Kaname had too much of an impact on him to start leaving now. He saw wet droplets forming on the floor yet he could not move. Then he felt a hand on his head.

"You've finally cried huh?" Kaname asked while smiling softly. He grabbed the smaller boy into his arms and wrapped them around his trembling body. "It's alright," He said in a soothing voice. "I'll be back and I will definitely keep my promise; you will have the life that you deserve." He said in his hair. He couldn't do anything but weep in his arms. He cried about his leaving, he cried about his parents leaving, and he cried about his brother's leaving. He soon figured that everyone around him will slowly fade away because nothing in this world is perennial. And with those words said by Kaname he left leaving a piece of him behind.

**10 Years later **

As the years passed by Zero distanced his being away from Juri and Haruka. Soon, in a flash, 10 years had gone by without a sign of Kaname. Zero was now 17 attending Cross Academy and there was not a day that went by where Zero did not fail to think of the brunette. In the period of the ten years he's been acquainted with the principal of the school and his daughter.

"Zero!" A short, brown haired girl came running his direction. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Because you're too slow." He said. "You should drink more milk if you want to catch up to me Yuki." She pouted as they walked side by side down the hall. They saw all black but there was always a hint of white. Students who wore a black uniform were the regular students, those who wore a white uniform were special. They were elite; more superior, more intellectual, more high in status, etc. However only a few knew who they really were, vampires. Only a few of them came to this school so they were scattered in different classes along with the regular students.

Zero and Yuki walked into class and were seated in their normal position. He sat two rows behind her on the window side which he was thankful for. He usually fell asleep or doze off looking outside. However today was not one of those days. The teacher came in and announced some news that would change his usual routines.

"Be quiet!" He yelled angrily. "We have a new student!" He shouted. Zero really was going to shoot him, he always talks louder than usually which ticked him off. The classroom door opened and in came a boy who wore a white uniform. Murmurs and whispers of excitement filled the classroom and all Zero could do was stare in shock. 'Those burgundy eyes... it can't be.' He thought.

"New student introduce yourself!" God he really was going to kill him.

"Nice to meet you my name is Kuran Kaname." Zero widened his eyes to no extent and then locked eyes with him. Immediately Zero turned his head the other way, he couldn't look at him right now, there were too many things going through his head. Excitement and butterflies filled his body. He hadn't seen him in such a long time and Zero felt a gush of embarrassment overwhelm him.

"Umm... open seat..." The teacher said while putting his finger on his chin. Zero glanced over at the empty seat beside him, 'please not this one! pleaseeeee!' He begged in his mind.

"Oh! Over there, right next to Kiryu-kun!"

"God dammit somebody give me a gun." He muttered under his breath.

As soon as Kaname was seated he began the lesson. Zero tried his hardest to not stare at his old friend. He found snippets of distractions he could use; looking out the window, staring down only at his paper, heck he even started to listen to the lesson for once! but it didn't work. He felt his heart pound in unison with the ticking of the clock.

After feeling like a life time of waiting the bell finally rung as Zero sighed in relief. The stress felt like it was flowing out of him until Kaname spoke.

"Zero." He held his breath. He couldn't believe how much his sweet voice had changed into a silky one. He didn't answer. "Zero." He said again.

Just then girls came swarming in around Kaname, leaving Zero and him at a distance. He took this grand opportunity and ran out leaving Kaname with a hurt expression. Yuki turned around and stared at him nervously and then dashed after him while calling out his name. Kaname on the other hand sat there wearing a frown.

Zero felt this momentary reprieve refreshing as he sat in his usual secret hideout. He would always go clear his mind outside around the tress thinking that was the best way to calm down. The smell of fresh air and nature helped him clear his thoughts and fortunately the school was built near a forest. Images of Kaname filled his head as he shook them away.

"Why did he decide to come back?" He wondered aloud. Still, even in his hide out, he felt his heart pulsing through his veins. "Oh crap right!" He shouted. "Shit I forgot I had a meeting with Cross!" He then got on his feet and hurried to his office.

He was several steps away from it, panting hard while taking large steps, until he stopped at the side of the doorway. He froze when he heard Cross' voice.

"Welcome to my school Kaname-kun, it's a pleasure having you here." He said cheerfully. "I have an understanding that you went to XXX school."

"Yes." Zero froze at his voice. What was he doing there?

"Wow," Cross said obviously impressed. "Then you must've graduated early. I hear people who go to that school complete all of their requirements at the age of 22! It's impressive that you were able to leave 17!" He exclaimed. Zero picked all of this up and then registered it in his mind. 'He was supposed to come to come back 22?' He thought. 'Then why now?'

"I was in a rush to get back, I would have came home sooner but it was not allowed." He said.

"Rush back? Why?" He was about to answer until Cross spotted his silver hair. "Ah Zero!" Kaname immediately looked at the boy, once again meeting eye contact. "Why don't you come-" Zero didn't hear the rest of his sentence before running down the hall.

He wouldn't be caught eves dropping by him, it was too shameful. Zero quickly went into the boys bathroom and grabbed onto the sink catching his breath. He took harsh breaths until he looked into the mirror. He was disorientated. He looked like a complete mess; messy hair, irritated face, etc. He splashed water on himself before taking a quick look at himself and left. As he walked out he saw Kaname. He tried to make a run for it but then he used his super speed to dash in front of him.

He pushed his back against the wall and then slammed his hand next to Zero so he wouldn't escape.

"Zero." he said. Once again he did not respond. "Zero." He said in a more harsher tone. He looked uneasily at the floor until Kaname grabbed his chin roughly to turn him his way.

He studied him with his red brown eyes, taking in his 17 year old appearance. "Why look away?" Kaname asked.

"Let go." He said looking at him with a strong gaze, not answering his question.

He didn't comply but just leaned in closer to him.

"Zero." He said again. Zero felt like his blood had turned cold. He was weak at his voice, it was as if it wrapped around his whole body. Kaname took this opportunity of his guard being down to lean in closer. Their faces were nearly an inch apart as Kaname looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"Zero do you know how long I've been waiting for this day?" He asked breathlessly.

His heart pounded with every move he made, he moved his hand up to his cheek, letting his fingers touch Zero's warm skin and then trailed his hand down his neck. Zero blushed as he began to breathe heavily.

"You heard our conversation didn't you?" He asked.

Zero swallowed hard but did not answer.

"I did everything in my power to somehow graduate from that wretched school early." He said. His hand danced around Zero's neck and with every touch he shivered in response. His face was flushed and cheeks a crimson red. "I graduated early to see you again." Zero's heart was officially dead. Those sweet but deadly words killed his composure. "Waiting until I was 22 was too long." He continued. "I needed to see you."

Kaname now took advantage of the unguarded Zero and leaned in closer. He brushed his hair as he came in more, using his other arm to box him in. Their bodies were one inch apart until Kaname decided to fill in that one inch.

"Zero..." Kaname said breathlessly. His heart was beating out of control. He was so close to him.

Kaname cupped his cheek and then kissed him. Zero's eyes widened in shock and struggled to break free but then felt his strength dwindling along with every second that passed by. Soon his struggles stopped as he closed his eyes and sank into the others' mouth.

* * *

**Wahh I haven't written this much in... umm... ever XD I didn't know what to name the school Kaname went to so let's just call it 'XXX' -3- Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review/Favorite/Follow **


	4. Sweet Surprises

**WARNING- NOT FOR CHILDREN! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE PHYSICAL INTIMACY I SUGGEST YOU SKIP THIS CHAPTER**

**You have been warned :p**

* * *

Zero's strength was falling and his heart was racing. Kaname saw that Zero stopped fighting back and decided to do something more than mere kissing. His tongue entered his mouth and wrapped itself around Zero's. His eyes widened in surprise when he felt his tongue against his. His body felt tingly and hot. They both fought for dominance and in the end Kaname won by sucking on his bottom lip. Zero let out a moan when he pulled it gently with his teeth. Their mouths disconnected, both of them panting hard. Kaname stared at the aroused Zero, his chest heaving up and down, his face flushed red, and his eyes hazily looking at him. It made him go in for more and once again crashed his lips onto Zero's. This time it was sweet and soft.

"K-Kaname..." He couldn't resist such an interesting Zero and started to go down from his lips. He planted small kisses on his neck, feeling his veins pulsing. Zero trembled in pleasure with every touch. He flung his head back in surprise when Kaname shifted his leg in between his own and let out a cry. Kaname nipped a little against Zero's neck and began to such hard.

"Nyaaa!" Zero moaned at this harsh treatment as Kaname drank up his cries. Somehow he found his way back up to Zero's lips once again and kissed them violently before letting go with an audible pop. Kaname looked at the mark he left on his neck and then smirked in approval. Zero felt his legs becoming shaky and then fell. Fortunately Kaname caught him with ease and then planted a small kiss on his forehead. He leaned in to his ear as Zero shivered at his heat.

"Don't avoid my gaze again or the consequences will be the same." He whispered. Zero felt his body shiver at his voice. Kaname then left in merely a second leaving Zero a blushing mess.

Later that night he couldn't sleep. His body wouldn't let him, he couldn't close his eyes for more than 5 seconds. Frustrated with himself, he punched his pillow in thought of the pureblood. He was happy that he was back but had that mixed excitement-nervous feeling in his stomach. When he kissed him he didn't resist which scared him. He didn't know what to feel.

"What is that pureblood doing to me?" He muttered into his pillow while looking like a blushing fool.

The next day during class Kaname attempted to talk to Zero.

"Good morning." He greeted. He didn't say anything back yet he clearly heard him. He grimaced.

Later upon the day during the middle of class, he and Kaname were diligently paying attention to the lesson until Zero felt something creep up on his thigh. He flinched a little and then looked under the table. His eyes widened at the sight of Kaname's hand grazing his skin.

"What the hell are-" Zero said loudly.

"Kiryu-kun! Do not speak while I am speaking or else you will be kicked out!" The teacher yelled.

Zero's face was full of scorn. He couldn't believe what was happening right now. He tried to ignore the lingering hand on his body. He felt his fingertips only touching him which made him shiver. Even though it was just fingertips it felt so good. He closed his eyes in midst of the sensation and then glared at Kaname. Signalling with his eyes 'stop it!' He just smirked back at him replying 'never' as he moved his hand a little more up. Zero almost shook his whole chair when he flinched at this. It was so close to his shaft! He put his head down and rested his head in his arms, trying his best to prevent himself from reacting out loud. Kaname could see the tint of red trailing to his ears as he exhaled through his nose, letting out a small chuckle. His fingers glided to the places in proximity of his member and then grazed soothingly on his thigh. Zero lifted up his head about to yell, whether or not he would get kicked out because of his actions, but then his hand touched his digit. His eyes widened in shock and then retaliated his protest. He sunk back down on his seat and bit back a moan. Kaname wore a smug look while staring at Zero's blushing face. He could get used to this.

Feeling like eternity, the bell finally rang and Zero was the first one to bolt out of the classroom, leaving Kaname chuckling quietly to himself.

Zero took deep breaths because he ran as fast as he could to get away from the pureblood devil. He was glad the day was over and that he no longer had to sit next to him for the rest of the day. He walked outside around the campus enjoying the fresh air. When he was inside the classroom he could barely breathe with Kaname touching him. Suddenly he felt his body becoming strangely hot and his heart quickening. Hastily, he shook off the feeling and went back to his dorm.

He thought taking a quick nap would definitely calm him down, oh he was so wrong. Zero found himself stuck in his own dream with Kaname in front of him.

"Zero." His silk like voice wrapped around his body as he shuddered at the sound of his name. He slowly approached him and with every step he took he felt his heart raging through his rib cage. Kaname held his face softly in his hands as his long fingers traveled to Zero's ear. He could feel his body tingling with every touch Kaname made. He felt his heat against his burning ear and then Kaname's tongue tracing around it. Zero yelped at the sudden action but then sunk down at the sensation.

"K-Kaname..." Zero said breathlessly. He saw him smirk and then planted small kisses on the perfects' neck. It trailed up until he reached his mark in which he put there before. His mark; his symbol of dominance. Kaname licked the hickey. Zero let out a moan and then immediately clamped his hand over his mouth. What was that noise?! He felt his breath becoming heavy and his heart throbbing. Kaname then scraped his fang against his skin. Zero let out a loud noise in pleasure as Kanmae chuckled.

"So cute." Kaname emitted a small sadistic smile and then reached his hand down to become face to face with Zero's erection. "My, my, my we cannot let this go untouched shall we?" He grasped the bulging digit out of his pants and pulled the zipper down as he threw his pants carelessly on the floor. He only touched his length with the tip of his fingers and then a little but more.

"Kaname stop being such a fucking tease..." Zero demanded through the pleasure of his dick.

Kaname was more than happy to comply. He removed the irritating fabric and slid his hand back and fro his glistening member. He then let free of his own full on and rubbed it against Zero's. Both of them groaned in delight. Kaname kissed Zero's lips hungrily as he entered his tongue and slid is against his. Drinking in Zero's moans his fingers found Zero's entrance and slowly entered him. Their mouths disconnect in need for air and to Kaname's abrupt movement.

"A-Ahhh!" He let out a soft whimper. His eyes were hazy with lust and mouth half opened, it enticed Kaname to the fullest.

He licked his lips wanting Zero under him as he felt his erection growing more and more. "Get on your fours." He said feeling in complete control.

Zero couldn't deny him.

"Good boy." He smirked as he stared at the fully exposed Zero in front of him. He grabbed his ass and smack it hearing Zero yelp. He then used his other hand to sooth out the pain. 'What is this feeling?' Zero thought in his mind. 'Why does it feel so good?' Kaname put in two fingers into his hole, moving it faster until Zero could no longer maintain his stance. His head fell to the floor and his bottom stayed up in the air while Kaname had his hands on either side of the hunter's hips. He had to cover his mouth to make sure not to let his cries be anymore audible than it already was.

"Hey," Kaname said. "Don't hold back, I wanna hear those sexy sounds of yours." He said as he leaned in forward and tweaked his nipples.

**Zero** tried so hard, so hard to keep from letting his voice out but then failed by the pureblood's actions. Kaname then took his fingers out and licked them seductively. Zero glanced over his shoulder but then darted his head back as he felt something grazing against his entrance. Something big.

"No-wait... Kaname... I'm not rea-!" Zero said, almost finished with his sentence until he let out a cry. It was in him! Kaname's cock was well inside him and Zero could feel it penetrating his insides. He began to make slow thrusts inside him, making himself accustomed to Zero's tightness, and then took it in deeper until he quickened his speed.

Zero no longer tried to hold back his moans as he felt Kaname's length plunging inside him.

"God you feel amazing." Kaname groaned as he pushed his digit a little more deeper. When he did Zero let out a louder and more lewder sound. Kaname smirked and hit that exact spot even harder as Zero let out another breathy moan.

"Kan...ah..me..." Zero breathed out his name as Kaname answered through long a hard movements. "M-More..." He rammed into Zero and into his spot of desire.

"I'm cumming... I'm cumming!" Zero cried.

"Then cum." With those words Kaname pushed faster and harder inside him, and for the last touch he wrapped his hand around Zero's length, tugging it violently until he came all over.

Zero woke up from his dream both shocked and aroused.

"What the hell did I just dream of?" He said out loud.

He lifted up his blankets and saw what was under there.

"Oh shit." And with that he ran quickly to his bathroom and shut the door closed.

* * *

**Review/Favorite/Follow :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Zero didn't go to school the next day. He stayed in his room, content with his surroundings. He didn't want to see Kaname. Too many thoughts came in mind when he woke up from that dream. He didn't know how to react. Why did he even dream of such a lewd dream of his friend. He laid on his side and put his hand under his head for support. 'Why did I have that dream?' He thought.

"Like..." He said after a pause. "No, no, no there is no way I would like him." He told himself. 'But then why do I feel weird when I think of him?' He sat up and then kicked his legs under his blankets. He was annoyed with himself. He sighed as he got up. Nothing would be accomplished if he stayed inside all day. It was well over school hours so he thought this was the best time to leave. He got dressed in his black hoodie and pre ripped jeans and headed out.

No matter how far he walked in town he couldn't get Kaname out of his head. His voice, his touch; he couldn't get any of it out of his head. All of these thoughts just made his heart feel weird. His heart beat was different from usual. It was beating for sure but it didn't feel as painful as before. Before Kaname entered his life again.

Frustrated with himself, he started to run. He needed to blow off some steam. He ran five laps around the park before collapsing on the grass. He panted harsh breaths as he looked up at the sky. It was slowly turning dark and the clouds began to block out the sun. Only a few people roamed and it was fairly quiet. He closed his eyes, taking in the peaceful area before him until someone decided to interrupt it.

"Zero?"

He opened his eyes to only see Kaname standing behind his laying body. What was he doing here? He was to tired to ask and just stared at the brunette.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he took the unoccupied seat next to Zero. He sat straight up while Zero remained laying on the grass.

"I... should be asking... you that." He said between breaths.

"I wanted some air." He answered. "You?"

"Same." He couldn't quite catch his breath now that Kaname was here. Suddenly his heart began to beat faster than usual, and it wasn't because of the running. They both stayed in silence, both feeling content of their current position.

"Why didn't you come to school?" Kaname asked, breaking the silence.

"Because I dreamed of you and didn't want to meet you today." He unconsciously said. Zero immediately sat up and put his hand over his mouth. 'Crap! I didn't mean to actually say my thoughts!' He scolded himself in his mind. He felt his cheeks becoming flush. "Just joking! Heheheh." He laughed awkwardly.

Kaname looked at him in disbelief. "What did you dream of?"

"I was joking." He looked to his other side, avoiding eye contact. His cheeks felt hot. He really hated himself at the moment, why did he have to spout such nonsense?

Kaname took his arm and grabbed it so that his whole body would face him. Zero faced Kaname now, staring at his serious wine eyes. His poker face showed but his eyes told something different.

"Tell me." He demanded. He leaned in to zero's ear making him hot all over again. "Zero."

There is was again. His heart fluttered and his breath quickened. 'Don't Zero.' He told himself. 'Don't become ensnared in his trap.' Too bad his brain and body did not think the same. He swallowed hard. His body had the same desire as it did in the dream he had. He wanted Kaname to touch him. No matter how shameless he's become he couldn't stop what he wanted the most.

Zero, with shaky hands, placed his hands on Kaname's shoulders. He came close to his mouth and kissed the brunette. He wanted to taste him. His sweet lips against his burned him. When their mouths disconnected Zero could feel the tingling sensation that was left there. He almost loved the feeling. He craved for the pureblood.

Before he knew it Zero was on the grass once again with Kaname towering above him. His eyes were red. It made Zero shiver under him.

"You shouldn't provoke me Zero." Kaname said above him. His eyes turned back to his original color but the look in his eyes did not disappear. It was full of lust. "If you do that I won't be able to control myself."

Zero extended his arm and caressed his face, looking into the eyes he loved so much. 'Maybe this is the feeling of like.' He thought. He wasn't sure but the way his body was reacting to his touch felt unbearable. Maybe the thundering beats in his chest signaled he was already captured in Kaname's grasp... and maybe he didn't want to be free from it. He traced his thumb against Kaname's lips. Without talking Kaname knew what Zero was saying.

He picked Zero up and, like a flash, they were already at Cross Academy inside of Kaname's room. He laid Zero down on his bed and climbed after him. He unbuttoned his shirt, not letting his eyes escape Zero's blushing self.

"You shouldn't have excited me so much. I don't think I'll have the will to stop." He confessed. Zero's chest heaved up and down at the sight of the shirtless boy.

"I don't think I would want you to stop." He couldn't believe what he was saying but it was the truth. He couldn't deny his feelings for the pureblood. He couldn't stop his need for his body. He wanted him.

That was the last strand of his restraint. He took off Zero's shirt, leaving him fully exposed under him. His eyes drank up the lustful silverette as he trailed his hands down. Zero shivered in response. His cold hands caused a sense of sensation through his body. It started from his waist and then down to his pants. Kaname unzipped his pants and threw the piece of clothing down on the floor along with the others.

Kaname placed his hand over Zero's crotch, making him squirm. He found his way up to Zero's lips as he kissed him violently. He wanted to taste him. He entered in his tongue as he traced it all over the corners of his mouth. He moaned in contrast and panted heavily. While Kaname kissed him, he extended his arm down to meet Zero's half erection. He touched it softly all around before putting his hand directly on the member.

"Mmm!" Zero's body moved up directly when he did this. Their mouths disconnect, leaving a trace of saliva making it evident of their actions.

Kaname removed his underwear, leaving Zero completely and absolutely exposed. He inhaled sharply, taking in the image of Zero before starting. He moved his hand up and down his glistening member, earning some soft moans from Zero. He really couldn't control himself at the moment. There was no way he could. He had everything he had ever wanted. Zero under him, making him go crazy for his touch, it was everything the pureblood could ask for.

"I can't hold it in any longer." Zero said in a weak voice. Kaname smirked at the boy under him.

"What was that?" He teased. "What is it that you want?"

Zero knew exactly what he wanted him to say. He didn't want to give him the satisfactory but he was so close.

"I want... you." Zero blushed hard under him.

He didn't hesitate in inserting it in him. Zero moaned, feeling Kaname inside him. He began with slow and soft thrusts. He wanted to savor the feeling of Zero around him.

"You're squeezing me so tightly." He groaned out. He plunged in hard this time making Zero cry out in pleasure. He wanted to hear more of those sounds. It was music to his ears. He wrapped his legs around Kaname's waist not wanting him to go any farther than he already was. His slow thrusts turned into harsh ones, making Zero moan over and over again. Kaname kissed the younger boy knowing that both of them was close.

"K-Kaname..." He breathed out. "I'm almost..."

He nodded as he quickened his pace. The way his cock firmly wrapped around Zero's insides made him lose his composure. He rammed in to him harder and harder wanting to feel Zero entirely.

"I'm cumming..!" Zero shouted out in a feminine cry. Kaname didn't stop until he came himself, causing him to collapse under the boy. Both of them panted hard trying to catch their breath.

Kaname exited the others body as he rolled over to the side of Zero.

"Sorry I came inside of you." He said through harsh breaths. Zero turned to face him and smiled tiredly.

"Don't worry it felt good." He said.

'Really this guy, if he smiles like that I won't be able to control myself.' Kaname thought inside his mind. Instead, he kissed Zero passionately.

"You're mine you know."

Zero felt his cheeks becoming flush at the sudden announcement. "W-W-What?" He stuttered.

"You're forever mine." He said coming in closer to Zero's face. "Do I have to prove it again?" He smirked.

Zero hid under the blankets as he saw the sheets move sideways signalling 'no'. 'How can he be so cute.' Kaname went under the covers also and gave Zero a deep and passionate kiss once again leaving Zero dumbstruck.

"Mine."


End file.
